Sonic X: Return to Soleanna
Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is an upcoming 2010 animated film, scheduling for release of June 4, 2010. It will be the fourth and final film into the ''Sonic X'' film series and nearly based onto the original TV series Sonic X (2003-2006), following by Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007), Sonic X: The Shadow Snow (2008) and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (2009). The movie was directed and produced by Dana McFarland, as of written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. The film stars Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig as the voices of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Lacey Chabert, who voiced Princess Elise from 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, will reprise her role for the film. Ben Linkin will voice King Lydio the Hedgehog, the new villain for the franchise. Animation for the movie begins on November 17, 2009. It will be the first to release in IMAX. Plot Sonic the Hedgehog is planning to return to Soleanna to see his beloved friend Elise once again. Until now, new evil arrived King Lydio the Hedgehog as for Raven Radix's army helping him, following by Raven Radix's death, attemping to take over the world and also Sonic's hometown at the city of Station Square, by stealing the Chaos Emeralds, and kidnapping Elise several of times. Suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog is joining evil, and the only thing is to rescue him as Sonic and friends will only have to do is to stop King Lydio for taking over, as he planning to destroy earth with a "Flame of Death". It is up to them to protect two worlds and keep Elise and Shadow save, by getting all seven chaos emeralds from seven different places in Soleanna or else King Lydio will find them. During the time, Amy Rose celebrates her 14th birthday, Miles "Tails" Prower must face his two relationships between Cosmo and Cream the Rabbit. Rouge the Bat begins to have feelings for Shadow the Hedgehog, as well as Knuckles the Echidna has a secret crush on her. Cast *Jason Griffith as two characters: :*Sonic the Hedgehog, The main protagonist of the series. Sonic is a male hedgehog with blue fur. His primary ability is super speed; in fact, Sonic is capable of running faster than the speed of sound, and able to move faster than any sort of opponent. He plans to see his beloved friend Elise once again. :*Shadow the Hedgehog, A black hedgehog created by Gerald Robotnik with use of DNA from Black Doom. He almost died saving the world, and after falling from space he was found in a capsule by Rouge in one of Eggman's bases. He is now an agent working for G.U.N. *Amy Palant as Miles Prower, Sonic's best friend who is a young fox with two tails hence his nickname, which he can twirl like helicopter blades to fly. Tails is also incredibly talented with technology and robots; his skill equals that of Dr. Eggman's. *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna, A hotheaded echidna with red fur, he is the strongest character in the series, capable of breaking anything with his fists. He is the guardian of the Master Emerald, and also a friendly rival to Sonic. *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose, A female hedgehog with pink fur, Amy is in extreme love with Sonic and is often chasing him. *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat, A secret agent working for G.U.N., and jewel thief in her spare time. *Madeleine Blaustein as the President, The president of the United Federation, who lives in the White House in Central City. *Bella Hudson as Secretary, a assistant to the President. *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, The main antagonist of the series, also known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. A mad scientist who is constantly trying to take over the world. He specializes in robotics and advanced technology. *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog, headgehog from future was killed in the film. *Ben Linkin as King Lydio the Hedgehog, the powerful and dark hedgehog, is taking over the world. *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise, princess of her hometown of Soleanna, which it was no longer safe, after the attack of King Lydio the Hedgehog taking over her. Sonic and the gang must protect her. Casting Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig reprises for the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Griffith plays as two role for Sonic and his enemy twin Shadow. Palant plays as the voice of Sonic's pal, Tails. Green plays as also for Sonic's pal, Knuckles. Ortiz returned as the role of Sonic's girlfriend, Amy and allies Rouge by Delaney, Cream by Handler and his other enemy, Eggman played by Pollock. Lacey Chabert, who voiced Princess Elise from 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, will reprise her role for the film. Ben Linkin will voice King Lydio the Hedgehog, the new villain for the franchise. Production Development On October 16, 2009, with the box office success of Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, Sega wants to make more sequels for the Sonic X movie franchise, to make the franchise popular. On November 6, 2009, the film has announced a title as Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, where is going to be about Sonic makes his return and see Elise once again, as her world is attack once again. Animation begins at the end of the year originally, but starts in November, for summer 2010 release, which is July 21, 2010, till the date later changed to June 4, 2010 confirmed from Fox. Rather than release Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic in June 2010, but moved it to October 2009, they are planning to make another one to come out in 2010, and to make Sega more popular. Director Dana McFarland, who directed the first three films; Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, said that he will return to direct this film. On January 1, 2010, Fox decided to release the movie as the final one into the movie franchise for it's popular video game franchise, as well to be the first movie to release in IMAX theaters, similar announcment for Shrek Forever After, Toy Story 3 and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. Animation Animation for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna begins on November 17, 2009, and will last for nearly couple of hours. It will draw a scene of a new villain appearing and planning on to take over the world. Following the scenes that Sonic seen Elise and new villain attemp to kidnapped her and take over the world. Scenes will seen a result of Silver's death. Animation also takes place over seven places for the hidden Chaos Emeralds to be found, like they made from the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, which was for "The End of the World". As of other scenes that were met to be drawing for the movie will be well used, they will be a drawing scene of Shadow joining the dark side. There are other scenes of the drawing to be showing Tails and Cosmo kissing each other, when Cream became jealous because she has true feelings for him. Also, they is a scene where Shadow and Rouge begins to have feelings to each other, when Knuckles became jealous, when he secreterly fell in love with Rouge. Also, there will be a scene where Amy celebrates her 14th birthday. More scenes will include as well with Silver, Amy and Knuckles spots King Lydio doing his plans when Shadow was seen with him to do something evil. They also draw scenes of Sonic, Silver and Shadow got their transformation to battle against King Lydio for the last time, as King Lydio stabs Silver in the chest as he dies falling when his power goes down. Marketing :Main article: Sonic X: Return to Soleanna (soundtrack) Since the announce of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse announcing for release in IMAX, Fox represents for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to release in IMAX as well, to set the movie much darker, and much bigger than the previous films. A teaser poster was released on March 25, 2010, as well as Wallposters were released on March 27, 2010. Character posters were released on same day with a teaser poster, featuring Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge. Wallposters features Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman and Omega. The Sonic X: Return to Soleanna motion picture soundtrack will be composed by James Arnent. A teaser trailer premiered online December 26, 2009. On January 1, 2010, the first promoto photo was released online. On February 5, 2010, a first trailer for the film was released online. The film's theatrical poster showing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy was released on April 7, 2010. On May 11, 2010, the final trailer for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna was released online, along as an IMAX version, which is three weeks before the film's release. Ben Linkin will make his appearance on Late Show with David Letterman on May 14, 2010. Release Within the previous film, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic changed its' release date from June 4, 2010 to October 2, 2009, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will opened in theaters on June 4, 2010, originally set to release on July 21, 2010 nor July 23, 2010 as well for others like June 25, 2010 and June 23, 2010, with it's new release date was the 19th anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog release, but wishes for the movie to have the 20th year anniversary of the franchises' beginning. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be released on June 2, 2010 in United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, Italy, Spain, Mexico and France, also on June 3, 2010 in Poland and Hong Kong. However, it will also be released on June 4, 2010 in United States and Canada. The movie wil be the first one to have IMAX nor IMAX 3D. The film will be release just eight months after the previous film, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released. On April 30, 2010, tickets have been on sale, and were quickly sold out as of May 11, 2010. The film's world premiere will take place in Los Angeles starting on May 27, 2010. Ben Linkin will be invited. References #^ a b Sonic X 3 Rises a PG rating. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be released in IMAX. Wiki News. Retrieved December 21, 2009. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be the final Sonic X film. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. # ^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. # ^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Debuts! Wiki News. Retrieved December 26, 2009. # ^ Happy New Years! First Official of Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Photo Released! Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Trailer Debuts on DVD Release of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic. Wiki News. Retrieved December 26, 2009. #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Teaser Poster Revealed! Wiki News. Retrieved March 25, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Character Posters Revealed! Wiki News. Retrieved March 27, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Solenna Teaser Trailer! Wiki News. Retrieved December 25, 2009. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Final Poster! Wiki News. Retrieved April 7, 2010. # ^ Final Sonic X: Return to Soleanna trailer premiered! Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna - Official Website. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna (2010) - IMDb - Release Dates. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Premiere stars May 27th. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: Tickets are on sale NOW! Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: Sorry! Tickets SOLD OUT! Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. External links *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Rotten Tomatoes